


(COMM) US Marines Service Shota Cocks!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Worship, F/M, Gangbang, Hung Shota, Incest, Instant Defeat, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mature Woman, Military themes, Multi, Orgy, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Your country needs you... To suck on big shota dicks! The few, the proud, the marines... Rendered completely helpless in the wake of powerful shota cock! Will the commanding officer be able to wrangle her shotacon subordinates, or will even she fall before the might of underage dick?... You can probably guess the answer to that question.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	(COMM) US Marines Service Shota Cocks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work features depictions of underage boys engaging in sexually explicit acts, along with depictions of military themes. Viewer discretion is advised.

“ **Absolutely NOT!** ” The red-headed, stern-eyed gunnery sergeant barked. “I will  **NOT** have my marines do something to jeopardize the stability of a hostile environment! Much less  **FUCK** a  **CHILD!** ” She bellows, her massive E cup breasts swaying even underneath her several pounds of combat gear. Not even one of those big, bulky bullet-resistant vests could hope to stop the motion of those Grade A All-American milk jugs. “You cut this fucking nonsense out  **RIGHT NOW** private, you understand? This is a war zone, not one of your sick, twisted fantasies!” Her toned, powerful arms glued her hands to her shapely hips, her study legs planted firmly on the ground as she towered over the raven-haired private suggesting something so… So  **OBSCENE!** Sure, the red-head had considered… Things of that nature before. What kind of woman hasn’t?! But to actually go through with it, to… Have  **sex** with a small boy! That was not only illegal, but immoral!   
  
The red-head, birth name Tiffany Gloves, had served her nation for over a decade. She’d had several tours of duty with the marines in the Middle East, doing her best to secure the freedom and liberty of the civilians first and foremost. In all those years, she had  **never** had something like this happen.   
  
Insurgents in the area had targeted an orphanage. Killed every single member of the staff, but left the children all alive. It was obvious that they wanted to both send a message, and tie up local forces by forcing them to try to accomodate the children until they could be moved to a safe location. However, there was one peculiarity… All of the children, all twelve of them, were young boys. All handsome, all well-spoken, and all in rather good health for living in an impoverished area. The fact that those  **bastards** would  **dare** target an orphanage made Tiff sick, but what was even more of a shock was when one of the greenest privates assigned to her had come up to her with a proposition, along with two other marines.

Natasha, the black girl who’d led the trio, laid out her idea quite simply. She wanted to “relieve some stress” as she put it. She wanted to fuck the boys. She wanted to fuck the boys in a tent that was paid for by her nation’s tax payers. The very notion of doing something so… So… No matter how much Tiffany tried to force herself to hate the idea, there was a small part inside of her that was rapidly growing. It had been years since she’d last laid down with a man. She was getting older, now 34 years, and her baby box was feeling it. She could feel herself yearning for children of her own as she looked down at one of the boys the three privates had brought along with them. He was awfully cute...   
  
“With all due respect, Sergeant, I’d like you to consider the  _ evidence…”  _ The devious, mocha-colored private said. And with that, the girl grabbed the hem of the boy’s loose pants and yanked them straight down.

Tiffany was stunned. This kid couldn’t have been more than eight or nine years old, and yet his dick must’ve been at least seven inches long! It was throbbing, pulsing with child-like enthusiasm. Hell, she could even spot a bead of precum forming at the tip. Was this kid virile, too? Could he… Give her babies, after all these years of her cunt being neglected? No, that was silly! There was no wa-   
  
“... No one hears of this, understood? Meet me in tent 09, at 1900 hours  **sharp** . Bring the kids.”   
  
She couldn’t believe she said that… But one look at that cock was all she needed to be convinced. She was going to fuck a child. Or, rather,  **children** were going to fuck  **her** . The kid didn’t say anything as he stood there throbbing, only giving her a cheeky grin as if to say “that’s right, you can’t resist a cock like this, can you bitch?”. Tiffany shuddered.

***

“Wow, look at her go! She can take the whole thing!” That same child said, as Tiffany was stuffing his cock straight into her throat. The tall, athletic, seasoned member of the US Marines was currently squatting like some kind of street hooker, with seven inches of thick, throbbing pipe being pushed into her face. She’d ditched most of her gear, currently wearing her digital camo sports bra and tight black spats, her fiery hair kept contained in a ponytail. As if sucking on a preteen’s cock in the middle of a war zone wasn’t enough to get her tried for all manner of crimes and her rank stripped of her immediately, she had two similarly sized cocks flanking her from the left and right. Both of her hands were wrapped around those throbbing kid dicks, pumping them with a strong grip that made the small boys attached to them mewl and moan with pleasure. Precum spurted from the swollen crowns of those cocks, making her palms slimy with their salty effluence.    
  
“Awh man, I want her to suck my dick too!” One of the boys getting a handjob lamented, before her wish was quickly granted. Tiffany was quick on her feet, and quick with her hands, moving the hand from his dick onto the dick she was sucking just moments ago so she could choke down the lamenting kid’s cock. “Oh wow, she really can fit it all in! Good job, Ms. Glove!” The boy says happily, patting the gunnery sergeant on the head as she bobbed her head back and forth on his cock. 

It had been so long since she’d tasted dick on her lips, it was like a switch had been flipped inside her brain the second that fresh young cock had slid against her tongue. Right away she was no longer a stern, powerful authority figure. She was a horny bitch in heat, servicing her underage masters. Their cocks had defeated her with just a glance.   
  
And she wasn’t the only one. The two blondes that had come with Natasha, along with Natasha herself, all had a trio of little boys helping themselves to their mouths and hands. Natasha was the most eager of the four by far, noisily slurping on those kid dicks with her tits completely out. Not quite as huge as Tiff’s, but her D cups were certainly nothing to scoff at. They bounced up and down as she let one of those boys hump her face, standing next to her as she turned her head towards him, his little hands gripping her curly black hair as his hanging nuts slapped her chin against and again. Another boy was currently behind her, humping his cock between her ass cheeks as she sat on her knees, hotdogging her fat black ass. The third was having fun with her hands, standing right in front of her as she cupped and massaged his nuts while stroking his six and a half inch long preteen dick.   
  
“Wow, the black one is a real shotacon, isn’t she?” One of the boys currently humping against the shorter blonde’s armpit remarked. “But you’re all nothing but shotacon sluts, aren’t you?”   
  
Tiffany suddenly opened her eyes wide. These weren’t just ordinary kids… These were  **shotas!** She should have known! Boys born with cocks way too big for their age, with heaps of virile cum to spurt out for older women! They were a menace to society, enslaving any woman that was exposed to their cock! Luckily they would eventually develop into regular adult males with above-average sized cocks, but otherwise unremarkable. But between the ages of two and fourteen? Any older woman who caught a whiff of their dick would become slaves!   
  
But she was too far deep now to regret her decision. This was the best thing to happen to her in years… During the harshness of war, having all these lovely little tykes praising her. Loving her. Giving her the male attention she’d been craving for so, so long…   
  
“Ahh… Gonna cum…” The one currently humping her throat remarked, humping her face harder and harder, forcing  **GLRK! GLRK! GLRK!** noises out of the strong woman’s throat. That was the only warning she’d get before thick, powerful spurts of cum would shoot into her mouth, filling her cheeks up with kiddy spunk. She’d  **never** experienced a cumshot like this, though she didn’t exactly have many boyfriends growing up, or had much sex after she’d started her time in the marines. This kid was shooting jizz better than a porn star could, filling her up with cum in no time at all. She was forced to swallow before he’d even finished his orgasm, or she’d risk letting some of that delicious cream spill from her lips. “Swallow it up good, you dirty shotacon!” he teases her with a childish giggle, holding her head steady with his hand and forcing her to accept the entirety of his massive load.   
  
Of course, the two she was jerking off were not able to wait. With cries of pleasure they started to pop, spurting heavy strands of their pearly cum all across her body. Staining her massive, heaving breasts, splattering onto her legs and spats, even getting in her hair… And she loved every second of it.   
  
As did the other girls currently servicing those shota studs, each getting their own personal nut glazing. The air in the tent started to reek of shota spunk, filled with the moans of adult women and the desperate cries of shotas erupting all over them. By the time all was said and done, each woman was coated in strands of shota spunk, their bellies full of virile swimmers… And yet, there wasn’t a soft cock in sight.   
  
“I wanna have sex next!”   
“Yeah, me too! Let’s have sex with them!”   
“Yeah, I bet the black girl has a really good pussy!”   
  
It was going to be a long night…   
  
***   
  
“ **OOOHHH MY GOOOOOD~!** ” Tiffany never expected herself to make a noise like she just did. She was currently riding on top of a thick shota cock, another one being shoved up her ass from behind, while her hands worked on mashing her huge, cum-soaked tits all over a third. Already these little studs had dumped a fresh load in her cunt, in her ass, all over her tits, in her mouth… But they just didn’t stop! It had been over two  **hours** of nonstop fucking, and yet these little kids weren’t even out of breath! Much less out of cum!   
  
The two blondes were currently making out as six little boys ran a train on them, alternating between holes, dumping heaps and heaps of cum in their asshole and pussies. The only time they stopped making out was to scream praises in the shotas’ direction or to get their throat stuffed with cock. Every load of cum they were blessed with in the mouth was shared between them, the two blonde sluts swapping spit and cum back and forth in their sloppy make out session.    
  
Natasha had two kiddy dicks stuffed inside her thick, dark pussy lips, a third slamming in and out of her needy asshole. “These boys fuck better than my boyfriend! I can’t believe this shit!” she yells out, her face and tits caked in spunk, her pussy gushing her own nectar down those two thick rods slamming inside her cunt as she bounced her fat ass on top of them. Just how long would this go on for?! It was nearly midnight, and yet these kids seemed like they were just getting started… Would they even be able to handle twelve shotas all on their own?   
  
Should they invite the other girls to join in the fun?   
  
“Oh my God I have to let Camile get some of this boy’s cock! I’ve never been fucked like this before!” One of the blondes proclaims, as two dicks are being pumped in and out of her asshole. “How can they last so long?! Its like they have steel rods in their dicks!” She adds, gasping as another cock gets shoved in her throat as the boy attached to it grips her pretty blonde hair.    
  
“Sarg, can we? Can we take them back to the girl’s barracks? Pl-GAKH!” the other blonde started to beg, before she was silenced by a thick shota cock being lodged in her airway. Like a good shotacon she sucked his cock good, completely ignoring everything else as her other two holes were drilled by horny young boys.   
  
Tiffany only had to think about it for a moment before grabbing one of her shota studs and starting to make out with him, gathering her gear up to present them to her commanding officer.   
  
***   
  
“W-wowie! She sucks dick better than the rest of them!” The young two year old boy proclaimed, as the well-seasoned marine colonel choked his cock down like a champion. Despite being in her 50’s, she had been driven right into a breeding frenzy when she got a whiff of those shota dicks. Her massive, G cup breasts flopping up and down as she bobbed her head on the shota’s dick, two more beneath her humping upwards at her holes.    
  
Of course, she never expected this would be the case after her gunnery sergeant and three of her assigned marines had brought the children to her attention. She’d heard of shotas before, but never encountered them in her years of service… Much less twelve of them all at once. That’s why her immediate reaction was to scream at the four harlots for fucking  **CHILDREN** in  **her** FOB. They had shown up caked in cum, their hair a mess, their eyes bloodshot, and with those horny little studs feeling up their asses. 

All they needed to do was pull down one of those kid’s pants and the entire barracks was full of horny, athletic marines.    
  
The colonel dropped into a squat right there and then, gripping onto that kid’s cock with her combat gear all still attached. And with just a few tugs to see that this impressive seven incher he was packing was actually real, she didn’t hesitate before plunging every single one of those inches into her mouth and starting to suck.   
  
Seeing their colonel become enamored with kid dick so quickly stunned all the other marines, who had known the tall, busty, strong woman to be unshakable. Even in the heat of battle she had never once panicked in front of them, never once shown any weakness or vulnerability. But before that shota cock she was nothing more than a slut with big tits, slurping on that thick ramrod with all the intensity she carried into battle. The poor boy only lasted a few minutes before nutting in her mouth, filling her taste buds with the savory flavor of his potent jizz.   
  
And just minutes later, the entire barracks was full with the sounds of copious fucking. Hips slapping, balls plapping, sluts choking on dick, pussies creaming, tits bouncing up and down. Moans, pants, screams of pleasure, mewls of joy. Every single boy in there was being pampered by an entire platoon of horny, pent-up, stressed out marines. Some of those lucky devils had entire harems dedicated to servicing their cocks, one boy sitting on the edge of a woman’s bed as she sucked on the tip of his cock. Two more girls were kneeling beside him, each of them sucking on one of his full, fertile nuts. One was behind him, passionately kissing his preteen lips. The little boy caved to such intense pampering, his cock flexing and his balls clenching up in those shotacon whores’ mouths. Rope after rope of his swimmers blasted out of the tip of his cock straight into that lucky skank deepthroating him’s stomach, 

But perhaps the biggest surprise of all during this entire thing was when a squad of female marines stumbled into the barracks looking haggard, covered in a slimy, creamy substance… Covered in cum. The sight of the massive orgy taking place before their eyes made them groan.

It turned out that half of the children from the orphanage, all shota studs like the other dozen, were on a field trip of sorts when the attack happened. The staff had brought the bus full of them back to an empty orphanage, when a patrolling unit encountered them. There weren't enough staff members there to handle all the children, and the orphanage was heavily damaged from the attack, so all twelve of the shotas had fallen into the custody of the US Marines. And each and every one of them were ready to join in on the massive orgy.

It would be until afternoon the next day that the orgy had to be stopped as a bombing happened in the city, the marines having to abandon their posts at servicing shota cock in order to mobilize an investigation.    
  
***   
  
The entire platoon eventually had to be returned back to US soils. Each and every one of the females present, even the colonel well into her 50’s, had tested positive for being pregnant. Those shota studs had bred each and every one of them, leaving them gravid with more shota brood. Shotas had been mostly a rarity inside the states, ever since there were measures put in place to attempt to curtail their spread when the government found out about the strange mutation in genetics that caused them in the 1960’s. But now, an entire brood of them was to be born inside the states, a legion of horny shotas ready to bring any American woman they could find to their knees.

While none of them were stripped of their rank or honor, it being US law that a woman could not be tried for having sex with a shota given a shota’s affect on the female anatomy, none of them ended up returning to service. Each of them instead stayed at home, living off their retirement money… And constantly being fucked by their shota children, pumping out kid after kid in service to their underage studs.    
  
And they couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
